


Dancing Through Derisions

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robot, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sherlock needs a handler, now?" Lestrade's tone might be artificially light, but his eyes aren't.</i></p><p><i>"I'm sure you're familiar with federal requirements that all androids be accompanied by at least one trained professional when performing a task traditionally performed by a human."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through Derisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo for the square Future: Author's choice.
> 
> Written a bit hastily, I hope to have a chance to clean it up at some point soon.

"This is Inspector Lestrade with Moonbase Three, do you copy?"

"Copy and understood, Inspector Lestrade. How can I help you?" Lestrade can't tell if it's the same person he usually gets or someone new; the audio system distorts all voices beyond recognition.

"There's been a series of murders out here, and all my best men are stumped."

"Acknowledged. We'll send someone out to lend a hand."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lestrade is desperate enough to meet the inhabitants of the shuttle just inside the airlock. He greets them both with a perfunctory nod, one that's a little colder to the human. "Sherlock I know, but you're new."

"John Watson." He strikes Lestrade as professionally cold.

"Lestrade."

"I'm Sherlock's new handler."

"Sherlock needs a handler, now?" Lestrade's tone might be artificially light, but his eyes aren't.

"I'm sure you're familiar with federal requirements that all androids be accompanied by at least one trained professional when performing a task traditionally performed by a human."

"I'm aware of it, I just happen to think it's bullshit." It's also bullshit that no one's ever bothered enforcing before when the android was Sherlock Holmes and too brilliant for anyone who was merely human to keep up with.

Sherlock grants Lestrade a half smile. "Agreed."

John shoots a glare at Sherlock. "Bullshit or not, I'm here to both assess and assist with Sherlock's performance."

"I thought that was _my_ job," Lestrade says, flatly.

"No, your job is to protect the people of New London and to solve crimes. You are permitted to request assistance, but only in cases where there's an active and present danger that merits the taxpayer cost, and where federal requirements are followed. I suggest you cooperate, unless you wish me to remove Sherlock and myself back to the main base." There's something off about the speech, like he's reciting a little bit _too_ much by rote.

"I'd rather not," Sherlock says. He sounds almost playful.

John makes a face. "Obviously."

Lestrade glances between them. "Then let's not waste any more time."

Sherlock smirks. "Lead on."

* * *

John is distant and professional at the crime scene. Sherlock antagonizes half of Lestrade's staff, though John is ready to follow him along and soothe ruffled feathers. It means Lestrade can focus on the actual results Sherlock is giving. The Inspector almost begins to forgive the other man's presence.

"John, come look at this," Sherlock says, and Lestrade is headed to his side based only on Sherlock's tone of voice, before he realises that the name uttered wasn't his. After a moment's consideration Lestrade decides to take up a position on the other side of the body. For all that John is Sherlock's handler, Lestrade doesn't want to leave the man and android completely to their own devices.

"What do you see?" Sherlock asks, and Lestrade starts because Sherlock's _never_ cared what anyone else saw unless he wasn't there and there wasn't any video footage. He wonders if someone's been meddling with Sherlock's programming. The thought concerns him, even if he can tell that Sherlock's just as smart...just as _effective_ as he always has been.

And then the weirdest thing of all: John answers the question, and he's not right, of course he's not, no one but Sherlock is ever _right_ , but he's not scared to be wrong either.

* * *

Lestrade loves solving cases. He loves it even when the verdict is obvious before he gets there, even when the criminal is waiting with a signed confession at the scene. He loves it even when they have to call in android help, and sometimes he loves that most of all, because it means someone up high also cares that he solved the case.

He loves getting that answer, pursuing the proper path of justice.

Sherlock loves the puzzle; Lestrade loves the finish. That's how it's always been.

But now there's John.

John, who's there because of a federal requirement, who by almost any standard doesn't belong there at all, and yet he fits. John, who has paperwork that seems in order, and yet Lestrade could swear he can hear a mechanical whir when John's struggling to keep up with Sherlock, and loving every second.

Lestrade loves the catch. Sherlock loves the case. John loves the chase.


End file.
